Yandere-chan
Yandere-chan is the main 'protagonist' and the only playable character of Yandere Simulator. At the beginning of the original intro to the game, she has a dream about Senpai. That morning, she runs into him as she is running late for school - she instantly falls in love and becomes obsessed with him. Nothing and no one will stop her from having him. She then sees him being scolded by his childhood friend, a tsundere girl named Osana Najimi, and plans to get rid of her. Yandere-chan meets a girl named Info-chan who asked to meet Yandere-chan in a classroom. Info-chan tells Yandere-chan about the panty shot system (take a shot, get some favors) and asks Yandere-chan to cause brutal disrturbancce around the school so that her newspaper will sell well. Yandere-chan has serious doubts about this, not wanting to do anything that horrible, but after learning from Info-chan that Osana will confess soon, that very week's Friday, Yandere-chan might possibly be more open to doing so. Yet even so, it's up to the player's choice whether or not to do bad deeds. Nonetheless, two after this become allies, though you still don't have to kill others nor take panty shots. (This cutscene is no longer in the present game, however, in the August 15th, 2015 build, there is a visionary scene.) In the second intro she is talking or thinking to someone, probably herself but it's not shown, about Senpai. Yandere-chan says she felt nothing until she met him, and now feels jealousy towards a girl named Osana Najimi who is apparently trying to take him from her. Yandere-chan shows explicitly yandere tendencies, what with wanting to kill her and all. Every week, a new rival will appear - one that the player must find and deal with before the week is up, or else they will confess their love to Senpai and Yandere-chan will be heartbroken and lose him forever. However, this Twitter post, says that you might be able to sabotage Senpai's dates if the town stays in the game. If Senpai is going on dates that would imply that you can play after a rival confesses to Senpai. Appearance Yandere-chan has fair skin, black hair that is tied into a ponytail and grey-blackish eyes. In the default female uniform, she's seen wearing a white and navy blue uniform shirt with a red mini scarf, a matching navy blue skirt, black stockings and black shoes. Her uniform can be customized. In all uniforms except for Female Uniform #5, she wears her signature black hip-high socks. If she has attacked a student, her uniform and rest of her body will be bloody. When visibly insane, Yandere-chan will twitch erratically and have constricted pupils. She can laugh, stand near Senpai, or 'use' a picture of him to regain her normal face and sanity. There used to be an Easter Egg where if she ran behind the cherry tree located at the back of the school, she would be wearing a red and black version of the default uniform. This, however, was removed, after being reported countless times as a "bug". There are several other Easter Eggs that alter her appearance, those being Punished Mode, Slender Mode, Bancho Mode, Hateful Mode, Titan Mode, Galo Mode, DK Mode and 47 Mode. The Easter Eggs that don't alter her appearance are Spooky Mode, Naked Mode and Bad Romance Mode. You can also change her appearance by altering the streaming assets folder. You can give her different hairstyles by pressing the 'H' key. You can give her eyewear accessories using the 'P' key. You can also give her random miscellaneous accessories using the 'O' key. The '<' and '>' keys decrease/increase her breast size. In the final game, Yandere-chan's hair will not be customizable during gameplay.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635292104361545728 ]] Personality Yandere-chan is, as her name suggests, a Yandere, one who will go to any lengths, even murder, for her love. She is a psychopath.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635291233544372226 In an early version of the intro cutscenes, Yandere-chan was not inherently a Yandere - she was coaxed into it by Info-chan, and was apprehensive of the idea of killing another person. YandereDev has stated that Yandere-chan is a person who has never taken a life or harmed another person before meeting Senpai.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635291388351918080 Yandere-chan's "hobby" is trying to convince everyone around her that she's a normal girl. She buys manga, plays video games, and rides a bike to project the image of a normal girl. However, she does not enjoy any of it.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634541998255546368 She has no true friends but she "pretends" to be friends with someone to get close to them. Yandere-chan's only current ally is Info-chanhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634758980380831744 In the new intro, it is revealed that Yandere-chan was very emotionless, apathetic, and spoke with a deadpan expression since as far back as she could rememberhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635322269514862593 before meeting Senpai for the first time. Background Yandere-chan, has some history with Yanderes. In the aforementioned early version of the intro cutscene, Info-chan mentions this twice, saying "So, history is repeating itself, huh? Time to test a theory..." after Yandere-chan rushes to school after running into Senpai, and "I'm sure you could. It's in your blood, after all." after Info-chan asks Yandere-chan to murder a fellow student. When her parents were in high-school together, her father was Yandere-chan's mom's Senpai.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/631699285927575552 Yandere-chan's mom was a Yandere girl in school, and killed a girl. YandereDev explains this in his Yandere Simulator blogpost "Halloween and DLC".https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2014/10/31/dlc-discussion/ Yandere-chan doesn't have a negative relationship with either parent. She simply feels indifferent towards them.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634822155851534336 She believes that her mother is a kind, pure, warm, gentle and innocent lady,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635140140877266945 and the Mother loves her daughter dearly.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642548192584687616 Yandere-chan's mom knows about her daughter's non-existing emotions. Her father has suspicions about Yandere-chan, but does not know her true nature.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634950645242396672 Yandere-chan has no siblings.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/636236584342327296 YandereDev would love to do a cutscene from Yandere-chan's childhood, but there is no young Yandere-chan character model available.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642915523370479617 Trivia *Motoba Kirie from the manga "Himouto! Umaru-chan" reminds YandereDev of Yandere-chan.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/639957815252025344 *Currently there are eleven different Easter Egg modes for Yandere-chan. *Yandere-chan's birthday is April 1st.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/625796063144710144 *While this game takes place, Yandere-chan's parents are out of the country.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/624981316853850112 *Yandere-chan wears blue pajamas to bed, as seen in the outdated intro. *Her parents are out of town for 10 weeks in the game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/621143959121735680 YandereDev said that they might appear in cutscenes at the end. *You can buy Yandere-Chan's 3D model on the Unity Asset store, and her model is named Aoi Kiryu.https://www.assetstore.unity3d.com/en/#!/content/12495 *When Yandere-chan talks to an NPC, an option available is 'seduce'. It is a placeholder. If there is a seduce option, it can only work on boys by default, but there will be a skill attached. When maxed out, the skill would allow Yandere-chan to seduce girls as well as boys.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/639663906173009920 *Yandere-chan has 3 possible names YandereDev is considering: Ayano, Ayane or Ayana.https://twitter.com/yanderedev/status/613436681937522689 *Yandere-chan can't join the Student Council.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632366731873292288 *If Yandere-chan ever made a contract with Kyubey (an anime character), she would wish that nothing would ever endanger the relationship between her and Senpai.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632462082726727680 *If Yandere-Chan were to have a surname, it would be pronounced like the Japanese word for "killer", but spelled the same way as the Japanese word for "lover".https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632814672840822785 This would mean that her surname would be spelled as "Koibito" but pronounced as "Kira". *After meeting Senpai and finding something to protect, she might play Hitman as a "virtual training tool".https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635139616870236160 *As stated in a different tweet, if Yandere-chan had to play a video game to protect Senpai, she would instantly become an MLG pro.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/639899904668758016 *Yandere-chan has no preferred tastes regarding food, but if she was asked to name her "favorite" food, she would name Senpai's favorite food, because any food that brings Senpai happiness is a food she appreciates.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642182468414500864 *Michaela Laws is the current voice actress for Yandere-chan. *Students will not develop crushes on Yandere-chan.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/646351205971525633 Quotes Gallery YellowYandereTitlescreen.png|Yandere-chan in Uniform #3 on the Title Screen Expelled 2.PNG YanderechanReference.png|A reference of Yandere-chan, shown on Twitter Pinned down by the teacher.PNG Expelled.PNG 8_yandereeyes.png Yandere React.jpg Yandere EG.jpg Yandereblooduniform.png Yandereblood.png YandereLaughWeak.png YandereLaughMedium.png YandereLaughStrong.png Yandere.PNG Yandere Crazy.jpg NudeYandere.png Swimsuityandere.png GymYandere.png Yandere.png Yanderedump.png Yandereblind.png Yanderemurder.png Easter Eggs.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Akademi High Students Category:Main Characters Category:Female Students Category:Unkillable Category:Customizable